


【DV】希慰之光（上）

by zhouting



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouting/pseuds/zhouting
Summary: •5D5V，有回忆，有H•入鬼泣差不多有6年了（入坑晚请见谅）立志给自己磕的cp都写一篇文（以前的文都没了，谁叫我不留备份，谁叫我经常换手机，谁叫我喜欢删文。）•cp洁癖党，只吃DV





	【DV】希慰之光（上）

01 今夕

v作为维吉尔人性的一面成功回归这是让但丁意想不到的，他不得不承认，自己虽然被v下了套，但其实也是因为私心在暗中作祟。如果可以的话，他希望的是v以独立个体的身份继续存活于世，至于维吉尔的恶魔一面，但丁自私的想将其抹杀。念头冲出脑海的那一刹那，他实实在在的打了个寒颤。

 

这条界限，是他过于唐突的打破了。

 

如今维吉尔因为人性的融合而发生了微小变化，可不管发生什么事，维吉尔还是那个维吉尔，这一点毋庸置疑。

 

次元门再次打开，维吉尔沉默的站在但丁身后，眼前红得刺眼的背影一蹦一跳的猛然大力圈住一脸嫌弃的尼禄，拉着对方凑到他跟前，视线里挤满两张大脸，前者露出油腻腻的坏笑，胡渣晃得他眼睛疼；后者目光不自觉的下移，手往后摸索着，像是要拿什么东西。

 

在得知尼禄是他的儿子后，维吉尔要说不吃惊是不可能的，不过他也没但丁说得那么茫然失措，v已经给过他心理暗示，但当事实真正摆在自己面前，从来都是独自一人，习惯了孤独的维吉尔还是有一分无所适从。一向闲不住的但丁在魔界总是趁着他闭目休息时悄悄挪至身边，毫不忌讳的将头亲密搭在他肩膀。阎魔刀握在手间，幻影闪现，但丁哼哼出声，却是没有反应。

 

叹息了一声，刚刚开窍半寸的刀刃收回，淡蓝色的碎屑洒下，泛着柔和光影，映照着但丁弯起的嘴角。他竟是默许了对方不规不矩的小动作。

 

他们在魔界待了四个月，期间兄弟俩较量了不下数百次，有时恶魔跑来坏了兴致也不打紧，算是战前热身。累了便原地打坐，小憩一会，而这时但丁会显得极其兴奋，因为可以和老哥愉快的谈谈心，顺便来个深入交流。

 

热气呼在耳际，维吉尔面无表情的听着但丁给他讲自家儿子的往事，时不时从中打断发出疑问，时间过得很快，他也大概了解尼禄近几年来的状况，但丁是出于好心帮他照顾尼禄，但一想到尼禄那满口骚话传自但丁，他总有种好好的幼苗被猪粪给埋了的错觉。即使提前打好了基础，可在面对尼禄时他只能保持着少许微笑，不言一语。

 

但丁在一旁捂脸摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的模样。

 

“我替你好好保管了。”最后还是尼禄率先打破了这尴尬局面，尽管语气不是多么友善，但看得出来，他对自己的亲生父亲是理解多于恨意的，毕竟是他在世上仅剩不多的亲人之一。目光又飘向不存在的虚空一点，尼禄浑身不自在，犹豫了半天终于从牙缝里挤出了那两个字。

 

“父亲。”

 

试图借助把玩手中书而转移注意力的维吉尔一愣，等他回神过来后便发现尼禄已转身离开，但丁则意味深长的啧啧嘴，一把拽住其胳膊然后猛地一扯，两人身高相差无几，但丁轻而易举环住了他的腰，空闲下来的另一只手捏住下巴，湿润的吻热切覆上，舌尖轻巧的撬开对方紧闭牙口，不停挑逗着里面安分躺着的粉红软物，呼吸交融在一起，津液顺着脖颈滑下，但丁手指跟着水渍痕迹一路抚摸，灵活拉开衣领，露出锁骨，刚欲进一步动作，腰间突然被冷硬一物抵住，维吉尔微眯起眼睛，眸中闪着危险的光。

 

“……”但丁不满足的舔了舔嘴角，倒是没敢违抗自己老哥，他可不想穿着一身破破烂烂的衣服回去，被蕾蒂和翠西看见了还指不定会怎么吐槽他。余光瞧了一眼偏过头去捂嘴的维吉尔，他得意的吹了声口哨。

 

“亲爱的老哥，恭喜你，你有家了。”

 

“现在，欢迎回家。”

 

02 梦魇

 

维吉尔毫不犹豫刺穿了那向着自己衣角伸出的手，血红色的花在半空中幽然绽放，他闭上眼睛，就这么任由自己坠入深渊。

 

蓝色的衣尾和其上淡金色的纹路消失在深不见底的黑暗中，但丁的手保持着悬空，如雕像般立在原地。

 

他本来认为自己是可以留住维吉尔的，留住这性格恶劣的亲生哥哥。

 

很小的时候，他曾认为自己失去了一切，心里怨恨着失踪的父亲和体内污秽的恶魔之血，抗拒着所有与恶魔有关的事，后来，当他好不容易从悲痛中走出，结果一直认为早就不在人世的维吉尔突然闯入他的生活，不断提醒着他原来还有亲人在世。即使自己的老哥一见面就来了个不明不白的捅刀，还不择手段追求着所谓的强大力量，搅得人界乌烟瘴气，但血脉相连这一概念扎根在心，但丁自己也不知道原来自己这么在意着混蛋老哥的死活。

 

维吉尔没有留下什么念想给他，抽屉里被他珍藏着的破损皮手套是他无能的证明，也是维吉尔在人界最后的遗物。

 

一个剑痕。

 

他不止一次在镜子前呆呆的注视着那张脸，他也许该庆幸母亲给予了他们一模一样的相貌，这样，他就可以借此来缅怀。

 

刚开始几天他对什么事情都没法提起兴趣，连最爱的比萨和草莓圣代每天的摄入量都减少了一个档次。

 

Devil May Cry

 

这是专门消灭恶魔的事务所，他借着猎魔人的身份不断打听着有关于维吉尔的消息，以及魔界帝王和其它恶魔的动向。他总觉得自己那不负责任的老哥不会如此轻易的失了性命，又或许，只是他自己的一厢情愿罢了。

 

又过了好久好久，久到他觉得自己只能在回忆中记起维吉尔的一举一动、行为习惯。他很清楚，如果自己再这么浑浑噩噩的度日子，他会像铁块一样生锈，哦，不，最大可能是像木板一样被时间洪流腐蚀得连渣都不剩。

 

直到与翠西相遇，可这又是一榔头重击。

 

Nelo Angelo

 

黑暗骑士。

 

他无法形容那时自己在得知真相后的心情。不可置信，后悔，愤怒，责怪，众多情绪如浪潮般蜂拥而上，冲击着已经凉成冰块的心。全身的血液都开始逆流，他大脑一片混乱，目光死死锁定着地上的半截项链，鼻间似乎还残留着那属于维吉尔的气息，虽然被黑暗骑士的躯壳掩盖了大半。

 

他觉得自己简直要疯了。

 

再一次！再一次眼睁睁看着维吉尔消失在自己眼前！！！

 

之后翠西和蕾蒂心有灵犀般对此事闭口不言，怕再次揭露那深埋在但丁内心里的藤刺。

 

……

 

那是黑到极致的暗，冷到刺骨的冰。四肢无法动弹，感官被封，维吉尔却还保留着自己的意识，他其实更希望把这份苦苦支撑下来的意识给摧毁，没有丝毫力量用来反抗的他就像是十年前，孤身一人坠入魔界，年仅九岁的他紧紧咬住下嘴唇，不让自己发出一丝声音，可眼泪还是不受控制的往下流。

 

魔界不允许人类与恶魔结合，对人魔混血更是排斥。脚在突起石地上点点晕开鲜艳的红，耳边响彻着从四面八方传来的恶意嘶吼，他在众多恶魔追捕中已经四天四夜没有休息，眼睛从未合上过超过三秒，大脑处于高度紧张状态中，身体的各项性能早已超标，所有的所有都压得他缓不过气。

 

他再次被抓住了。

 

长相不一的恶魔将他围在中间，用捕食猎物般的目光上下打量着他。他没有害怕，心里反而平静得可怕，连他自己都不相信自己已经可以淡然看待恶魔对他的虐待。

 

力量觉醒后，他与恶魔的立场便调换了，以前的猎物变成猎手，单方面的虐杀开始。这不是复仇，他很明白，只是单纯厌恶，厌恶着这思维低下却还妄想获取力量，成为世间主宰的低级恶魔，明明没那个能力，却一心追求着不属于自己的东西。

 

被封印在Nelo Angelo的体内，恍恍惚惚间他回忆起了很多过去的事，包括但丁，他的亲弟弟。

 

他始终忘怀不了母亲的抛弃，就算但丁不止一次的告诉他，母亲不是不愿救他，而是救不了，因为在救之前就已被恶魔们残忍的杀害。可但丁不明白，他是多么痛恨母亲选择先救但丁而不是他。他那时候也只是个孩子，一个期望亲人来拯救自己的孩子。

 

至于但丁，一味回避着体内的恶魔血脉，站在人类一方。他毫不怀疑但丁已经被人类同化，忘却了自己其实是个不折不扣的半魔人，甚至连父亲留给他们的力量都不愿接受。自己并未恨着但丁，只是有点嫉妒。

 

他和但丁之间的战斗是不可避免的，那是他们赌上生存于世所需要的理由之战，谁也无法阻止。

 

03 终末

 

尼禄立刻回头，速度朝着将腿放肆搭在办公桌上，双臂绕后撑住头的但丁伸了个中指，趁着维吉尔还未下楼，他又一次用嘴型警示但丁，不许跟他父亲乱说话，敢泄露一点消息他必定要对方好看，想必自己的邋遢叔叔没有忘记几个月前他送的一个斯巴达式友好问候拳。

 

但丁点点头，表示已经了解，现在你可以麻溜点滚蛋了。

 

维吉尔回来的第三天，但丁本意是希望他可以在尼禄那儿呆上个几天，增进增进父子情感。虽然不能和老哥睡在一起很遗憾，但每次看到他们父子在一起不是像两个哑巴一样沉默，要不就是转移视线装作陌生人，但丁唯有仰天叹气。

 

如今维吉尔和自己住在事务所里，起初维吉尔对这个事务所的印象并不好，刚推开门，首先闯入眼帘的便是四下散开的文件夹，比萨盒遍布大厅的每个角落，空气里弥漫着食物腐败的味道，夹杂着一丝变质的草莓味迎面扑来。

 

维吉尔下意识的就要将刚跨出的腿收回，但身后但丁眼疾手快的抓住其肩膀，强硬的将他推了进去。

 

“哎呀哎呀，别介意，虽说是有点不整洁吧，但住人还是绰绰有余的！翠西和蕾蒂那两个女人都在这里待过好几天！”

 

然后维吉尔还真的住下了，理由是除了这里他就只能去尼禄那儿了。

 

他不指望生活规律一团糟的但丁能做出家务活来，当然，一直在魔界的他也没什么资格嘲笑但丁。他们两人半斤八两，总得有一个人包办这件事，最后是洁癖严重的维吉尔实在看不下去，一手接下了。

 

“想不到老哥在这方面比那两个母老虎强多了，我都怀疑到底谁才是以家庭主妇为称的女性了！”

 

话语刚出口，但丁便实实在在的被幻影剑来了个人体描边，最为惊险的是，有一道幻影剑离他的胯下仅有半寸之隔。

 

“我的天！你是想我断子绝孙吧！！”

 

“如果你把那招人厌的嘴给闭上，我或许会留你命根。”

 

维吉尔昨天晚上被但丁折腾得不轻，结果今天醒来就发现事务所再次停水停电，还未来得及清洗身体的他直接把身旁正在打呼噜的人一脚踹下床，看着一脸迷糊、不知所云的但丁揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛，他头疼的按着太阳穴。

 

但丁被赶下楼，于是他便一个人开始清理这惨不忍睹的卧室，下身布满粘稠的液体，随着动作从大腿内侧滑下，他脸色瞬间黑了。

 

楼下隐隐传来交谈声，他也没有在意，只当是委托来了。等到但丁上楼，他已全部处理好他们交合的痕迹，衣服刚穿到一半，谁知对方开口第一句话就激起他的怒意，加上昨天并不愉快的回忆，维吉尔只差将阎魔刀插入对方胸膛这一选项了。

 

“嘿嘿嘿！我亲爱的维吉尔！有任务了，是个大家伙！这次咱们的水电费充足了！”

 

眼见维吉尔收刀打算离开，被钉在墙上的但丁连忙喊出声。

 

果不其然，维吉尔身形一顿，站住不动了。

……

 

“所以？”维吉尔单手撑着摩托车后座，侧着身，周遭一闪而过的景象并未吸引他的注意，若有所思的盯着阎魔刀，他实在想不出有什么大家伙需要自己也出手。

 

“不要这么冷淡嘛，好歹也是你的锅，你总不能一直指望我和尼禄那小子帮你擦屁股吧？有点反派洗白后的职业道德好吗？”

 

但丁瞧了两眼前方偏右一点的凸起石尖，心中忽然间有了主意，车轮不偏不倚的碾过，车身剧烈晃动，维吉尔一惊，却是冷冷瞥了一眼那宽大背影，倒没有发作，面无表情的将头靠上那份坚实，阎魔刀顶着但丁颈椎，他选择浅睡到目的地。

 

感受着身后温暖，但丁收回玩闹心，老哥都让步了，他再得寸进尺就过分了。其实这样的生活很好，他骑着摩托，带着维吉尔去世界各地游历，看尽人间界不曾看过的景色，尝遍各具异族风情的美食，听闻那些夸大其词又不切实际的传说。他们的时间从不追赶刻满岁月的一撇一捺、斑驳不堪的年轮。古往今来，有多少人追求着长生，又有多少人得到幸运女神的眷顾？在目睹身边的人一个接一个离开，留下自己一个人心里空寂，蜷缩着身子，建立与世隔绝的堡垒将自己故步自封。但丁不想步他们的后尘，他希望有个人能一直陪着他，或许翠西和蕾蒂可以，但他清楚，自己真正想要的并不是简简单单的陪伴。

 

他和维吉尔总是聚少离多，见面的次数用手指都可以数得出来，他很珍惜现在与维吉尔独处的时光，以后的日子还有很长，魔人一方的血脉赐予他们远超于普通人的寿命，这使他感到满足，以前失去的日子，他们可以尽数补回来。

 

将近傍晚他们才赶到蕾蒂口中所谓的灵异村庄，天色虽没暗到需要照明的地步，但目光所过之处除了黑就是黑。明明这个时间点还处在工作高峰期，但一路随着大道走来，他们没看到一个人影，连一点活物的气息都感受不到。

 

门窗紧闭，四下寂静，风声贴近耳际，死亡的气息在空气中悄然自某一中心点呈网状散开。维吉尔和但丁脸色一变，前者握住刀柄，眨眼间幽蓝色的光芒划过眼角，暗红色在夜空中点缀出一道优美弧度，哀嚎从背后响起，他冷冽的脸偏过，修长身形微躬，三道衣尾随着动作飘摆，肉眼无法看清的刀痕切破次元，空间泛起层层涟漪。仅仅一秒，他便回归原地，阎魔刀的缎带垂立身侧，宛若无事，只有那一地还未完全消散的恶臭液体能够证明刚才的确发生过战斗。

 

而但丁则是无所谓的伸了个懒腰，长时间的驾驶使得他整个骨头都酥软了大半，猎物被抢他也没什么表示，维吉尔的性子他再了解不过，行动派。不过，当个旁观者还是很不爽的。

 

黑檀木和白象牙交于胸前，枪声响彻间，众多恶魔应声倒下，巨大的魔界之花从地面上破土而出，花瓣一张一合，里面的尖锐毒牙展现出狂暴之力，但丁和维吉尔一人手持一剑，蓝与红两道光影以彗星的速度直直坠落，洞穿那向着他们袭来的数条粗壮藤蔓。

 

是个大家伙。

 

体内魔力疯狂流转，完全魔人化的力量不可估量，斯巴达的血脉之力惊得魔界之花战栗不止，无退路的它显得更加凶猛，不畏生死。

 

骨翼大开，其上火红的光纹满得似是要溢出，呼吸间热气吞吐，从地狱里弑神而归的阎魔降临于世。手里的剑在魔血沐浴下闪着幽然的光，恐怖的气息笼罩着下方庞然大物，死亡宣告朗诵出口，既定事实无法被任何人篡改。

 

华丽的舞台剧在最后一滩烂肉腐败下落幕，但丁目光飘向还在清理余党的维吉尔，如蝴蝶般扇动着的羽翼洒下萤光，在被云朵重重遮掩住的夜空下异常醒目，还有那摆动着的从脊背蔓延而下的骨尾，但丁心中恶念浮现。

 

“嘿，维吉尔，你的魔人化真棒。”

 

“你也不赖。”维吉尔自是不知自己亲弟弟的小心思，因对方突然的称赞而愣住半秒，他反答一句，后来才渐渐发觉不对。

 

“……你想太多了。”维吉尔果断选择拒绝。


End file.
